<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by ExplosiveRanga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309943">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga'>ExplosiveRanga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels and Demons Have No Inherent Gender (Good Omens), F/F, Femslash, Genderfluid, Pride, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel and a Demon attend a highschool graduation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “I can’t believe our little boy’s all grown up.”<br/>
      Two women stood under a large oak tree on a particularly sunny afternoon and to any passersby, they looked unremarkable. If by some chance, they did a double-take, they would be rather astonished by the figures, though not for any reason that they could lay a finger on, and then they might forget them altogether. They had that sort of effect on people.<br/>
      The taller of the two watched the smaller woman with a warm smile, the sunlight dancing off her dark shades as she stroked her thumb across the other’s knuckles tenderly.<br/>
      “It feels like only yesterday that we sorted all that ‘end of the world’ business.”<br/>
      “You say that about the dark ages too, dear.” The smaller woman - her name was Aziraphale and so Aziraphale we shall call her - blushed and patted her partner’s arm.<br/>
      “Well, even still, you know what I mean...I can’t believe our little Adam’s all grown up and graduating from school.” As they spoke, a tall boy with an unruly mop of brown hair looked across the lane at them, as if he knew they’d been there all along. He smiled in acknowledgment and flicked them a wave before being dragged away for more photos by his friends. “I’m so proud of him.”<br/>
      The taller woman - Madam Crow, she preferred recently - produced a black silk handkerchief from her coat and offered it to her partner who dabbed her eyes gently.<br/>
      “You know,” Madam Crow hummed in thought after a moment, “pride’s one of those ‘deadly sins’ everyone always goes on about.”<br/>
      “It’s just as well then,” Aziraphale smiled back up at the woman, “that I don’t give a...dang.”<br/>
      That sent the good Madam Crow into fits of laughter that lasted for several days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>